


The Simplest Solutions

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Monica, Friendship, Gen, She doesn't have time for something as small as a Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Monica doesn't have the patience to deal with idiots. Even if those idiots include the King and his Shield. (and a certain Astral)





	The Simplest Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/gifts).



Monica had known Cor -the man not his irritating title- for several years now. She’d helped him get use to the job of Marshall. She’d seen him work to the point of exhaustion after the Marilith attack. She’d been nicknamed ‘The Cor-Wrangler’ among certain groups.

 

So when her boss walked into the Crownguard office, face as composed as always but holding his katana in a vice, she knew something big was up. A glance at the news feed didn’t reveal any new attacks from Niflheim, only the annual celebration for the Prince’s birthday.

 

It took Monica all of two minutes to clear the Marshall schedule for the next 48h. It took her another to locate Lord Amicitia’s Premium Brand Whiskey in his office. And one more to let Dustin know he was to run interference until she was back.

 

Monica slipped into Cor’s office with a soft knock. He was pacing, only sparing her a glance before returning to it. She sighed. A pacing Cor was a disaster waiting to happen. She grabbed his arm, walked him over to the couch and pushed him into it. The whiskey was dropped on the table as she went to scrounge up some cups.

 

“I’m fine Monica.” Cor growled, getting back to his feet.

 

Monica swirled, staring at Cor with a raised eyebrow until he sat back down. She smiled and nodded before returning to her hunt. He was learning. “Don’t lie to me Cor. It never ends well and you know it.” She gave a soft hum of satisfaction as she grabbed the tallest glasses she’d found.

 

“Now-” She filled each glass to the brim and thrusted one towards Cor. “-what’s eating you?”

 

Cor narrowed his eyes at her. She held his gaze while sipping at the whiskey. After several minutes of silence, Cor looked away muttering. “I’m still your boss.”

 

Monica chuckled, patting his arm a few times. “Yes, yes. Now talk _Sir_.”

 

Cor talked.

 

\-----

 

Monica gently covered Cor in her hand knitted blanket. He was curled up in a ball, sleeping off the effects of the whiskey and the conversation. She was glad he’d fallen asleep because he needed it.

 

She grabbed the whiskey and the dirty glasses, dropping them in Lord Amicitia’s office quickly before heading straight to Dustin. The man glanced up at her, took in her smile and immediately said. “Go. I’ll deal with the guards for today.”

 

“And tomorrow if you don’t mind.” She waited until Dustin nodded before adding, addressing the whole room. “The Marshall is resting in his office. If I hear anything, and I mean anything, suggesting someone woke him up; I will personally hunt that person down to talk with them. Understood?”

 

Frantics nods and salutes followed her as she walked out of the office. She rolled her eyes at their fear and made her way to her destination. It was guarded by two Crownguard and 2 Kingsglaives -currently on punishment detail- that straightened the moment the elevator doors opened.

 

Good. It would make this much easier.

 

Monica stopped at the door. “Is Lord Amicitia in there with His Majesty?” One of the guards nodded. “Perfect.” She swept her gaze from one guard to the other as she spoke. “I must discuss something with His Majesty and Lord Amicitia-” She smiled politely and mentally laughed as all four guards tried to shift away from her without actually doing so, “-so no one is to come in-” her smile widens just a tad. “-or out.”

 

One of the Kingsglaive choked and spluttered, “What?” He, Ulric if Monica’s memory was accurate and it was, was swiftly elbowed by a Crownguard hissing menacingly at him. Ulric blinks, confused at the reaction.

 

It warmed Monica’s heart to see such a reaction. It doesn’t mean she’ll allow it. “Did I stutter Ulric? No one come in and no one leaves until I say so. Is that clear?” Ulric opens his mouth only to have a hand slapped over it and the three, much more experienced guards, nodded firmly.

 

“Good. Return to your posts, I don’t need to be announced.” Monica slams the door open, ignored Lord Amicitia pointing his sword in her general vacinity, and gave King Regis a perfectly executed bow. Her smile widened as she heard him gulp.

 

The door closed behind her with a distinct sound. She considered locking the door but decided not to. If the guards couldn’t follow her instructions then she’d have to make sure they could next time. Cor wouldn’t mind having a few sanctioned punching bags to add to his training regiment after all.

 

“Eshett, what can I do for you?” King Regis asked, his eyes darting around the office in search of a way out.

 

As if she would allow that after what he’d just put her boss through. “The Marshall is currently sleeping in his office as a direct result of your previous conversation.” And the whiskey she’d ‘borrowed’ from Lord Amicitia but they didn’t need to know that. “I expect an explanation and I will be… displeased if it’s not a good one.”

 

The King and his Shield tensed up, faces growing pale as they stared at her. She imply raised a brow and waited, her arms crossing behind her back in parade rest. Both men refused to meet her gaze as she stood there impassively.

 

\-------

 

The four guards flinched as something rattled the doors hard. Ulric started to turn around only to be stopped by three pairs of hands. “Are you insane?” Hissed one. “You heard her right? No one gets in or out!”

 

“But it’s the King! We’re supposed to be guarding him right?” Ulric shrugged off the hands and reached for the door handles.

 

He was roughly refused by the others. The other glaive jerked him to face away from the door and told him. “Nyx! Stop being an ass. That was Elshett! The Cor-Wrangler! You don’t say no to her! Not unless you have a death wish.” Nyx Ulric looked utterly surprised but finally relented with a last look at the too quiet office.

 

\-----

 

Monica let Lord Amicitia’s ear go with a sigh as King Regis finally stopped trying to climb out of the window. “Honestly, I have no idea how you manage the Kingdom like that… Your Majesty. An explanation if you’d please?”

 

Both men shuddered as they dropped into their respective seats. Monica returned to her parade rest and listened as the King told  her what he had told her boss.

 

Several questions later had Monica shaking her head at the disaster in front of her. “Let me get this straight. You weren’t planning on telling the Marshall about Prince Noctis’ fate except he walked in on both of you mourning him already. Then you went and ORDERED him not to do anything about it.” She glared at the two biggest idiots in the Citadel. She was including all of the Council in that assessment.

 

“And what would you have us do Elshett?” King Regis pressed a hand over his face. “This was Ordained by Bahamut himself! I pleaded for an alternative but received nothing but silence!” His hand slammed against the desk. “What would you have me do?”

 

Monica raised a brow at the outburst. She shifted her weight a bit and considered the best way to speak her mind. “Ask for help. If you alone could not get the Bladekeeper to speak than perhaps I can.” She ignored the incredulous stare she received as she gave the King a nod and walked out.

 

She hid her smile as the guards peered into the office cautiously after her departure.

 

Getting to the Crystal was a matter of minutes. It was enough time for Monica to consider how to best deal with Bahamut. Astral or not, she had sworn to protect the Royal Family and the citizens of Lucis. And if that meant dealing with an asshole astral then so be it.

 

She stepped into the room that held the Crystal, motioned for the guards to leave and walked over to it. The Crystal’s light burned bright, almost too bright. Monica scowled and put on some sunglasses that she’d forgotten in the ethereal armory at some point. “Bahamut, we need to talk.” Nothing happened.

 

Fine, if that’s how he wanted to play it then so be it. Monica drew on the Lucis Caelum’s magic, “I have no intention of asking a third time. Get your scaley ass out here!” Light blinded Monica for a moment despite her glasses. The world shifted unsteadily under her feet.

 

Monica found herself in a place devoid of beginning or end. There was no sense of direction, only an endless sea of dancing lights amidst a void. Monica placed her hands on her hips as she looked around.

 

This was where Bahamut lived? No wonder he was an asshole. Speaking of the Bladekeeper…

 

The Astral of Blades stood, towering above Monica, with arms crossed and countless blades forming wings on his back. “ **You dare insult an Astral? Do you seek death?”**

 

Monica didn’t answer as she took in the Astral’s appearance. Her silence seemed to anger Bahamut as his blades quivered, shifting ever so slightly to point at her in an obvious threat. She sighed and crossed her arms. “Really? I’m disappointed. And here I thought Bahamut was supposed to be great and powerful. Not a coward hiding inside literally nothingness.”

 

A blade, three times her size, flew at her. 

 

Monica side stepped it with a bored expression. “Definitely disappointed.” She’d seen Cor walk faster than that blade.

 

“ **You dare! I am Bahamut! The Bladekeeper! First Astral among Astrals! Protector of Eos!** ”

 

“And a pathetic one at that.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Well at least it explains why Prince Noctis is supposed to die. Obviously, you can’t do your job any longer so you forced a child to do it for you.”

 

“ **You… You dare..** ”

 

“Stop talking already. Or are you so weak you can’t even deal with a mere human as myself?” Monica sneered as she shook her head. “You are obviously useless so I’ll be leaving now. Enjoy the rest of eternity in this boring place.” Monica turned away from Bahamut and started walking.

 

“ **Blasphemer! You wish to witness my might? So you shall! You shall prostrate yourself at my feet in front of my strength!** ” Bahamut roared before soaring upwards. A blinding light surrounded her as the same sensation that brought her into the Void returned.

 

The Crystal dimmed as Monica stepped away from it, shaking her head both to clear her vision and at the foolishness of Bahamut. A few words bringing doubt to his power and Bahamut had done exactly what she had wanted.

 

Monica-1. Bahamut-0.

 

Satisfied, she walked back to her office and went back to work.

 

And if a Astral-shaped shadow left with her, who was she to complain. Especially with the Crystal shining increasingly more bright.

\----

“What did you do?” Cor, clutching the hand-knitted blanket in one hand, asked wearily.

 

Monica glanced up at her boss, smiled innocently and said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Marshall.”

 

Cor snorted. “Right. Somehow I doubt that.” He walked over to her couch and dropped into it with a groan. He watched Monica work for several minutes before speaking again. “Thanks.”

 

Monica smiled, “Any time Cor. Any time.”

 

Cor returned the smile before sighing and getting to his feet. “I guess I’d best go make sure Clarus and Regis are still alive.” He paused at the doorway and added. “I’ll take care of the corpses if they aren’t.”

 

Monica gave her brightest, most innocent smile. “Much appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
